


Влюблён в тебя

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Мир, наполненный молчанием двоих, был быстро нарушен, когда всё больше студентов повыходило на улицу. Некоторые для учёбы на свежем воздухе, некоторые для игр, а некоторые — для обсуждения стресса после сложного тестирования.
Relationships: Wolfram Gelzer/Sieglinde Sullivan
Kudos: 1





	Влюблён в тебя

**Author's Note:**

Учебный двор ярко освещался лучами солнца, согревавшего теплом каждого ученика, который спешил в университет, чтобы не опоздать на курс. Зиглинде сидела рядом с невысоким парнишкой и держала на коленях книгу. Время от времени друзья отрывались от чтения, чтобы поговорить друг с другом, поддержать интересную для обоих тему. Увидев снаружи ясную погоду, которую пришлось дожидаться несколько недель, они солидарно решили провести оставшуюся часть дня в парке около кампуса. Вот только Сиэль скорее просто сидел рядом, в то время как Зиглинде листала страницы романа, который прочла ещё в старшей школе.

Мир, наполненный молчанием двоих, был быстро нарушен, когда всё больше студентов повыходило на улицу. Некоторые для учёбы на свежем воздухе, некоторые для игр, а некоторые — для обсуждения стресса после сложного тестирования. Вскоре друзей начали отвлекать игроки в фрисби и прочие подобные игры, заставляя то и дело уворачиваться от мячей и бросать их обратно. Всё было в порядке, пока не произошло нечто неожиданное.

Удивительно, но в этот раз Сиэль не успел поймать мяч, и тот прилетел прямо в голову его подруге. Миниатюрное тело упало на траву, и последнее, что успела увидеть Зиглинде — это пятна света, растворившиеся в темноте. У Сиэля вырвался нервный смех, тут же сменившийся беспокойством — возможно, подруга серьёзно пострадала. Студенту, пнувшему мяч, не потребовалось много времени на то, чтобы оказаться рядом, а вот его друг не спеша следовал за ним к месту происшествия.

— Боже, мне так жаль, я просто… — Вольфрам затаил дыхание, в панике уставившись на миниатюрное тело, лежавшее на траве. Веки девушки на секунду затрепетали, что давало надежду на то, что она жива, однако Вольфрам не находил в себе сил сдвинуться с места, — чёрт, а если она умирает? — Он поднёс два пальца к её шее, проверяя пульс, несмотря на то, что в глубине души прекрасно понимал, что футбольный мяч не мог убить девушку.

Словно назло, у Сиэля не прекращался истеричный смех.

— Нет, она всё ещё дышит. Самое большое, что грозит Салли — это сотрясение мозга.

— Чёрт возьми, я же просил тебя не бить так сильно, — Бард наконец присоединился к остальным, — с ней всё в порядке или…

Вольфрам взволнованно посмотрел на Сиэля.

— Мы можем остаться здесь, пока она не очнётся? Я виноват перед ней и не хочу, чтобы она считала меня придурком, который вырубил её, ударив мячом, и трусливо сбежал.

— Да, но ты не обязан, — Сиэль пожал плечами и осторожно перенёс тело подруги на скамью.

Со стороны послышались недовольные крики команды, и Бард поднял футбольный мяч, а затем обратился к другу:

— Вольф, нам не обязательно тут торчать. Просто попроси Сиэля извиниться за тебя или напиши девчонке записку.

Покачав головой, Вольфрам уселся на траву перед тем местом, где лежало тело девушки, и взял в руки книгу, которую до инцидента держали её изящные руки, ныне безжизненно свисавшие по бокам. Он занялся перелистыванием страниц, не столько читая абзацы целиком, сколько бегло просматривая небольшие фрагменты, которые попадались ему на глаза, в надежде скоротать время.

Примерно через час Зиглинде почувствовала, что солнечные лучи ослепляли её сквозь закрытые веки.

— М-м, твою ж мать… — проворчала она, ощущая пульсирующую боль в голове. Она попыталась спрятаться от солнца, уткнувшись в живот Сиэля и поднеся ухоженную ладонь ко лбу, надеясь, что это хотя бы на пару мгновений уймёт приступ боли.

— Наконец-то, неудачница, — Фантомхайв усмехнулся.

— Заткнись, Сиэль, — процедила она в ответ. Слова, которые он произнёс, были совершенно не тем, что она хотела бы услышать, проснувшись от своеобразной дремоты, которая оставила её в кислом настроении.

Сиэль пригладил тёмные пряди волос подруги, пытаясь её успокоить:

— Ой, ну не будь такой. К тебе приходили какие-то горячие футболисты, хотели предложить жёсткую групповушку, — он с трудом подавил смех, заметив, как вытянулись лица Вольфрама и Барда.

— Тогда какого чёрта ты меня не разбудил? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я бы сразу согласилась, — она захохотала, несмотря на боль, и размяла затёкшие конечности.

— Что ж, я очень рад, потому что они всё ещё здесь! — услышав эти слова, Зиглинде покраснела и резко повернулась, из-за чего ощутила головокружение.

— Мы этого не говорили… — быстро произнёс Вольфрам, увидев смущение на её лице и не желая вводить девушку в заблуждение.

Блондин, который сидел рядом с ним, со стоном откинулся на траву, явно устав от часа бездействия.

— Отшлёпаешь её как-нибудь в другой раз. Просто извинись перед ней, и мы пойдём.

Покраснев не меньше, чем Зиглинде, Вольфрам кивнул и встал на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне с девушкой.

— Да! Я хотел сказать, мне очень жаль, что я ударил тебя по голове. Если необходимо, могу ли я отвести тебя к медсестре или что-то в этом роде? Я бы хотел сделать для тебя что-нибудь, — чувство вины пронизывало каждое его слово, и Вольфрам нервно сжал кулаки на земле, вырвав пару травинок. Зиглинде смотрела на него прищуренными глазами — то ли из-за солнца, то ли от злости.

— Своди меня пообедать, — она пожала плечами. Услышав тихое хихиканье Сиэля и Барда, она возмущённо воскликнула, — и что с того? Я была в отключке целый _час_ — я умираю от _голода_.

— Я… в смысле, конечно. Куда бы ты хотела пойти?

Не в силах не посмеяться над ситуацией, Зиглинде усмехнулась и слегка покачала головой.

— Я слышала неплохие отзывы о «Denny's». Пара яичниц отлично дополнила бы мой встряхнувшийся мозг.

Поднявшись на ноги, Вольфрам отряхнул свою одежду и протянул руку девушке, не зная, сможет ли она стоять на ногах после травмы. Без колебаний взяв его руку, Зиглинде попыталась встать и тут же едва не рухнула на его грудь, опасаясь нового головокружения. Увидев обеспокоенное выражение на лице Вольфрама, она слабо улыбнулась.

— Извини, просто немного кружится голова, — и отстранилась, поправив его рубашку. Наконец, пятна перед глазами перестали мелькать, и Зиглинде смогла сфокусировать взгляд на Вольфраме.

По пути к ресторану, к которому Вольфрам, к счастью, подвёз её, они начали знакомиться друг с другом и к тому времени, как добрались до места, уже шутили и мягко толкались, будто дружили уже много лет. Затем Вольфрам наблюдал, как Зиглинде буквально пожирала его последние недельные деньги. Закончив, они отправились обратно к машине, игриво подталкивая друг друга.

— Так мне отвести тебя к медсестре? — он решил уточнить, куда нужно ехать дальше.

Шмыгнув носом, Зиглинде покачала головой:

— Нет, всё в порядке. Я сама схожу завтра. Ты можешь высадить меня около общежития.

Естественно, Вольфрам согласился на эту простую просьбу, тем более, до общежития они доехали за пять минут. Отстегнув ремень безопасности, Салливан повернулась к Вольфраму и усмехнулась.

— Поведёшь себя как джентльмен или побыстрее избавишься от контуженной девчонки и свалишь?

Вольфрам закатил глаза, но, отстегнулся, вышел из машины и, обойдя её, открыл дверь перед Салливан и протянул ей руку.

— Конечно, _моя леди_. Как я мог забыть? — они оба засмеялись, и он проводил её до двери. Зиглинде полезла в карман за ключом от комнаты.

— Полагаю, нам стоит попрощаться. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я случайно не ударю тебя снова, — Вольфрам наигранно поклонился.

— Полагаю, так и есть, — улыбнулась в ответ Зиглинде. Как только он повернулся, чтобы уйти, она воскликнула, привлекая его внимание, — подожди! Вернись на секунду, — она приветливо махнула ему изящной рукой. Вытащив из кармана маркер, она взяла ладонь Вольфрама и притянула её ближе к себе, — у меня нет с собой бумаги, так что ты не против, если я запишу свой номер прямо здесь?

— О… не против.

— Отлично, — пробормотала она, слишком занятая переписью семи цифр, — вот и всё, готово, — закрыв маркер, она подула на ладонь Вольфрама, чтобы чернила не размазались, и ухмыльнулась, — теперь ты сможешь проверить меня, чтобы убедиться, что я не умерла от сотрясения мозга.

Засмеявшись, Вольфрам кивнул.

— Звучит интересно. Значит, до встречи?

— Ага.

***

Вскоре он позвонил на записанный номер, изначально просто проверяя его на подлинность и испытав облегчение, когда на другом конце услышал: _«Это тот самый футболист?»_ Через неделю он заглянул в гости к Салливан, узнав, что она мучилась перепадами давления из-за сотрясения и до сих пор испытывала головокружение.

— Если честно, в последнее время мне скучно, — Зиглинде пожала плечами, когда он спросил, как у неё дела, — в моей жизни не так много всего происходит, понимаешь? Учёба, домашка и всё в таком духе, — приблизившись к Вольфраму, который сидел на кровати, она положила голову ему на плечо.

Наклонившись к девушке, он приобнял её в ответ.

— Ну… — задумчиво протянул Вольфрам, — я могу свозить тебя куда-нибудь. Ты свободна сегодня вечером? Думаю, от совместного ужина тебе станет лучше.

Приложив палец к подбородку, Зиглинде продемонстрировала ложную задумчивость, дразня парня, хотя с ответом она определилась давно.

— Хм… я должна свериться со своим графиком, но, _возможно_ , что и для тебя время найдётся, — она игриво ему подмигнула, — конечно, я пойду с тобой, неудачник. В конце концов, твой друг обещал, что ты меня когда-нибудь отшлёпаешь…

Лицо Вольфрама густо покраснело, и он осторожно толкнул Зиглинде в плечо.

— Заткнись, извращенка, — Вольфрам шутливо отвернулся от неё.

— Я вообще-то дама, и со мной не следует так обращаться. Такому негодяю, как ты, стоит научиться воздерживаться от своих… пошлых мыслишек, — выдержав паузу, они оба расхохотались и, обнявшись, рухнули на матрас. Им не нужно было много говорить, чтобы идеально понимать друг друга.


End file.
